··Illusion Dream··
by Underword
Summary: Lo que siempre han estado imaginando que algo bueno e inolvidable pasaría en sus vidas…no fue así. Todo esto se trató nada más que una cruel ilusión cuyos sueños de ser correspondidas por sus amores platónicos se han hecho añicos…ahora, más que nada tendrán que aceptar la decisiones de ellos. ::6927:: Drabble


**Illusion Dream**

By Underword

**Summary: **lo que siempre han estado imaginando que algo bueno e inolvidable pasaría en sus vidas…no fue así. Todo esto se trató nada más que una cruel ilusión cuyos sueños de ser correspondidas por sus amores platónicos se han hecho añicos…ahora, más que nada tendrán que aceptar la decisiones de ellos.

**Pairing: 6927 (si no les gusta el yaoi o esta pareja, entonces no lean).**

**Advertencia: Romance/Hurt/Confort. **

* * *

Habían soñado durante todas sus vidas juveniles en disfrutar la vida con todo. Sea alegrías, sonrisas, despreocupaciones, amistades, pero sobre todo en el amor.

Era un tema muy bello, en la que todas chicas de diferentes edades soñaban con enamorarse de alguien especial o conocer a esa persona soñada, para vivir juntos y ser felices como todos cuentos de princesas.

Sin embargo, no era así. La realidad podía ser tan cruda y dolorosa que con sólo estar en ella, harían añicos los sueños hasta dejar un vacío en los corazones.

Todo fue una cruel ilusión que sus mentes han creado, todo no fue nada más que un sueño lleno de mentiras.

Haru Miura es una de ellas, ella había creído mucho en el amor, siempre se encontraba en un mundo lleno de fantasías creado por su imaginación y siempre se encontraba perdida en su propio mundo. Al principio sentía atracción hacia lo adorable y le encantaba los niños, había creído que el extraño y adorable bebé trajeado era prisionero de aquel chico que lo veía como amenaza, ignorando la notable fachada de perdedor que se mostraba. Creyó que tenía fuerza suficiente para rescatar al pequeño "Reborn-chan" de ese "malvado", sin embargo, una explosión, un grito lleno de determinación y el mismo chico en ropa interior y ella fuera del agua; fue una clara prueba que la había rescatado sin importar que fuera su rival. Desde ese momento, se enamoró totalmente de él, aunque sin conocer verdaderamente su lado perdedor o la vida de un verdadero mafioso.

Por lo cual, ella no era nada más que una ignorante.

Chrome Dokuro tenía una historia diferente, ella era una chica que no se fiaba mucho en las personas, debido que era antisocial. No tenía amigos, no, mejor dicho no tenía a nadie; siempre estaba sumida en un mundo alejado de la comunicación. Cuando sufrió un trágico accidente que casi la llevaba a la muerte, al ver que nadie quería ayudarla, estaba a punto de darse por vencida hasta que en un haz de luz apareció él. Un chico alto de cabello azul con un peinado peculiar de piña, fue la primera persona que la hizo sentirse más necesitada. Lo admiraba tanto que llegó a enamorarse, aunque no sabía de su origen, de su poder y de sus sentimientos verdaderos.

No sabía si era ignorante o ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de él.

Ambas tenían sus propios sueños, sus sentimientos más profundos hacia ellos. Sin embargo, ellas eran débiles emocionalmente e ignorantes sobre lo que a _Ellos _les pasaban.

El día que decidieron confesarse, el resultado fue devastador. Sus sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos.

Rompieron a llorar con amargura hasta quedarse cansadas mientras observaban la solitaria luna que parecía compartir sus sentimientos. No sabían, si seguir sumidas en sus tristezas pero lo mejor sería sonreír por _ellos._

Sonreír de saber que ellos estaban juntos, se querían mutuamente, se necesitaban y eran el uno para el otro.

Al principio, se sentían devastadas que sus amores platónicos no las correspondieran y había un amor entre ellos. En vez de aferrarse a sentimientos egoístas, simplemente tratarían de estar felices por ellos que estén juntos y respetarían ese amor prohibido.

Era una noche hermosa, la luna se alzaba con su brillante luz blanca en medio del cielo nocturno azulado. No había nubes, ni estrellas que la acompañara, aun así aquel astro no perdía su única belleza.

Abrazados juntos, han confesado sus sentimientos. Al principio era un poco vergonzoso, especialmente para el pequeño castaño, pero se había armado valor para decirlo, esta vez sin la ayuda de las balas de voluntad. Pero estaban felices de estar juntos, no se sentían incómodos, mientras se sentaban cómodamente en el pastizal observando aquel cielo que fue testigo de lo sucedido.

Realmente se sentían mal por las chicas, pero para ellos era mejor la honestidad antes que fingir que todo estaba bien con mentiras y falsedades.

Besándose con suavidad, se alejaron para decir.

-Te amo –habló despacio el pequeño castaño mientras se abrazaba felizmente al peliazul mayor.

-Te amo también, Vongola-le respondió sonriendolo con sinceridad mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

* * *

**N/A: fue una especie de drabble muy corto, pero es mi primer fic yaoi que escribo. Me encanta mucho 6927 contando otras como R27, F27, 0027, G27 entre otros. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, especialmente para las fanes de esta pareja.**

**Para advertirles esto fue un fic de 6927, anti 6996 y 2786 (perdón para los fanes de estas parejas, pero no me gustan para nada y no fueron de mi agrado, salvo si hacen pareja con otros chicos).**

**Bueno, tengo que avisarles que mi hermana se mando una tremenda locura con la computadora que tuvimos que llevársela al técnico y gracias a ella todos mis archivos junto con los otros fueron borrados, así que las historias que he escrito lo intentaré hacer de nuevo.**

**No se aflijan, muy pronto los publicaré.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Underword**


End file.
